<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galra Prisoner by Happy___12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060241">Galra Prisoner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy___12/pseuds/Happy___12'>Happy___12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arena, Blindfolds, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gladiators, Graphic Description, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Physical Abuse, Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Whump, klance to come, mainly keith pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy___12/pseuds/Happy___12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A selfish Keith whump. </p>
<p>Keith, surrounded by darkness, with the sound of footsteps approaching, to say he was nervous would be a dramatic understatement; he was absolutely terrified. </p>
<p>Your classic Keith gets captured fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Coran &amp; Hunk &amp; Keith &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt &amp; Shiro, Keith &amp; Voltron Paladins, Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Rude Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, this is purely for my own pleasure however I'm totally open to other ideas. Comment things you want changed added or removed I'm very open to almost anything (except super graphic smut, I can't write that lol) I won't guarantee it will be changed or added but I’ll definitely respond to all comments :)<br/>That's all from me, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BANG! Alarms were blaring, his vision was blurring and his lion was falling. The shouts of his friends echoed in his ears as Keith quickly lost consciousness.</p>
<p>~&lt;|&gt;~</p>
<p>The first thing Keith noticed upon awakening was the acute pain in his side from a large gash across his midsection. The more awake he became, the more pain he discovered. When he assessed his injuries he noted that he had trouble breathing, a sign his ribs were probably broken, not good. He couldn’t move either of his feet without excruciating pain from his ankles. They must also be broken; he couldn’t inspect the injuries because he was blindfolded, it made the situation a lot more difficult to manage. He definitely had lots of bad bruising all over his body from the crash. He could hear footsteps pacing back and forth near him but the sound was muffled. Then it all clicked; the blindfold, the broken ankles, the pacing. He was in a galra prison. This was bad. He was losing blood fast and he didn’t know the kind of tortue they would do to him.</p>
<p>~&lt;|&gt;~</p>
<p>Just as his fears started to escalate new footsteps began to approach. They opened the cell door and dragged Keith out by his hair, he was sure he felt some come out from the roots and his scalp stung, but of course despise his hisses of pain they continued tugging, he swore louder. He was dragged for quite a while before his hair was pulled far too tightly and he was tossed forward from it. This time he knew he felt his hair ripping out of his head. He could physically hear the hair detaching with a dreadful splitting sound. He made a loud groan of pain as he felt at least a handful worth of hair fall down his back. Before he got a brake he was forced into a chair by large strong hands. His wrist and ankles were strapped down only making the wounds there flare up nastily. He heard a mumbling of voices then someone said clearly almost yelling.<br/>
“Hagar! We can’t give him that much, there’s a high chance of his death, we need to ease him into it!”<br/>
“Be quiet!” a raspy woman’s voice responded.<br/>
Now he was even more concerned they didn’t want to kill him? What were they gonna do to him instead? Part of his mind told him that their plans for him would be worse than death and he hopped to every god, that he was wrong.</p>
<p>~&lt;|&gt;~</p>
<p><br/>
The footsteps of someone approached him and before he could even try to resist a very large needle was injected into his neck. At first it just hurt a little but as the seconds ticked over he began to feel a tightness in his skin and soreness in his jaw and gums. Then within a split second his entire body felt like it was ripping in two his skin pulling apart, he could hear it! His jaw was also splitting open, the bones were reforming and his teeth were falling onto the floor sounding like hail falling onto concrete on a stormy day. New teeth began to peek through his gums but these teeth were much larger than his previous adult teeth; they stretched and pulled at his gums trying to find room in his tiny mouth. He screamed. His body's movement and pain didn’t end for another 10 minutes but the pain did begin to cease after the first 5; the big changes were done apparently. He heaved heavy breaths, his heart rate beating far too fast for his body size. The raspy woman’s voice spoke up and she sounded awfully pleased.<br/>
“There; you will be the perfect weapon.”</p>
<p><br/>
~&lt;|&gt;~</p>
<p><br/>
Then Keith was dragged away once again and thrown unceremoniously into his cell. Now that he had some peace and quiet he could try to detect what it was that they did to him. Upon feeling his arms he came a startling realization that he had a thin layer of fur not much thicker than his normal arm hair but certainly noticeable. He noticed his hearing had increased as well and his sense of smell. He feared looking into a mirror and was surprisingly grateful for the blindfold. He also realised with relief that his previous injuries had completely healed the pain from them gorn and when he touched the areas he only felt the weird fur no torn skin, at least this small grace was given him. Exhausted Keith thought a short nap would be a good idea to help regain some of his stamina and give his poor body a break, so he slowly rested his body on the metal floor and tried to find a comfortable position. Just as he shut his eyes and let out a drained sigh; the sounds of footsteps were heard making the district, clunk clunk clunk down the corridor towards Keith's room.</p>
<p>~&lt;|&gt;~</p>
<p>He begged it wasn’t to his cell but luck certainly hadn’t been in his favour today and this was no exception. The guards flung the door open dramatically with a loud bang as it hit the opposite wall of the cell. Before Keith could process he was being dragged out by his hair once again. He was dragged not too far from the prison, when the guards suddenly released his blind fold; light blinding his vision as his eyes adjusted to the harsh purple glow. Once Keith's eyes finally adjusted he looked around and noticed he was in a strange corridor. It wasn't terribly lighted but that didn’t excuse the strange and disturbing sounds that crept through the vents in the wall that didn’t seem far enough away for Keith to feel safe. Without warning a surface Keith had assumed was a wall opened up, apparently huge double doors. As the doors opened the noises Keith had been hearing only grew in volume, fear seared through his veins as he was pushed forwards. Once he had passed through the great double doors he horrifically realised that this must be the infamous “gladiator” battles Shiro had had nightmares about. His skin would have been white in colour if it weren’t currently purple. The cheers from the audience were almost deafening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the first chapter I'm writing the second right now so it should  be released soon. Let me know if the length was ok. I looked at other stories for the rough length of the chapter, but if you want longer ones that’s not a problem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fight or Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith is dumped into the arena and forced to fight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, chapter 2 is done. I did proofread this but if I missed a spelling mistake or anything please let me know :). If there is anything you guys wanna read tell me and I’ll try to incorporate it into the story, all suggestions are welcome. Feedback is also super helpful. Also 17 kudos already! It’s only been out for a week. Thank you to all those who left a kudos. It means the world to me &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3 Without further ado here’s the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith’s blood was pumping loudly in his ears and fear rolled off his brow in sweat. He was shoved hard in the back forcing him further into the arena, he turned around to see the giant doors shutting on him. Shaking, Keith turned back around to see his opponent. A gargoyle like alien stared at him with dark yellow eyes, it crawled on its bent back legs with long arms and fingers stretched out to support its front and it had a pair of bat-like wings flat against its back . Just from this small look at the creature he could already tell that it was fast, the shape of the back legs were similar to that of a cheater, not to mention everyone knows that four legged creatures are faster than two. As he was staring at the creature's build, it suddenly lunged at him as Keith guessed it moved with incredible speed. As the beast approached at a terrifying pace, Keith had to think of a plan, and faster than the approaching threat. The animal was meters away when Keith's brain finally decided to stop telling him how he was going to die and came up with an idea that might actually work. He looked back to the creature coming towards him to discover that the creature was no longer in front of him, he should have kept his eyes on the beast. Pain exploded from his back as he fell forwards, turning around from the ground unsurprisingly there was the creature; furious claws dripping red. </p><p>~&lt;|&gt;~</p><p>Turning his body around to face the creature; he wasn’t going to take his eyes off that thing a second time. He struggled to get away from his position on the floor, but his awkward shuffle backwards was no match for the creature’s lunging body . It’s large hand raised into the air ready to strike, before Keith could move away the claws of the animal had sunken into the flesh of his thigh. He felt it go in deep, the pain was excruciating. As soon as the creature’s talon’s were removed from Keith's body, blood started gushing intimately, forming a small puddle on the floor of the arena. Keith tried to limp away, his pace slow, this wasn’t good. Implementing his plan would be a lot harder with an essentially useless leg, but he had no other option. Stumbling toward one of the large pillars he was aware of the creature watching him curiously apparently trying to figure him out. As expected the pillars were damaged and worn away from fights such as the very one his was in. This made it easy for him to chart a path up the pillar, waying up the amount of pressure he could put on his wounded leg he quickly found handholds and placed his feet low on the pillar too, knowing he didn't have much time until the creature was less patient and went after him again. His climbing was wobbly and dangerous but as he had hoped climbing the pillar hadn’t been too hard and before he knew it he was half way up it. Perfect just a bit more. His leg seared with pain but he ignored it as he continued to climb further up the column. Finally he had reached the top. The creature was still staring at him, damn he needed the thing up here. He picked up a loose stone from the top of the pillar and lobbed down, aiming for the beast. It hit target and as hoped the creature intimately flared up in anger. It stretched out it’s neglected wings and began flapping them furiously. It took a little while before the creature got off the ground but when it did Keith paled with fear. The creature's speed was 10 times faster than on the ground. Keith would have to time this perfectly. The gargoyle-like animal flew towards Keith, back legs stretched towards him, not unlike an eagle aiming for a rat on the ground. He dogged it but it scratched his cheek just below the eye deeply, blood pouring down his face. The creature came at him again, this time he implemented his plan. Leaping from the platform he glanced behind him to check the creature was still following him. He grinned, it was. As he plummeted towards the ground he forgot a crucial part of his plan. How to land. As the ground got closer and closer and so did the creature to keith. Thousands of thoughts flooded through his head, some regrets, some hopeless ideas on how to survive the drop. Some nostalgic.  </p><p>~&lt;|&gt;~</p><p>Then a memory of a moment between himself and Lance replayed in his mind. They had both been bored out of their minds on the castle one afternoon when Lance had proposed a game. Keith had nothing better to do, so he agreed. The game was simple: one person would ask a question and state a series of answers and the other person had to guess which answer was correct. One of the rounds they had played lance proposed the question: How to survive a falling elevator. With the corresponding answers being: a.) jump just before it hits the ground b.) curl up in a ball in the corner of the elevator. Or c.) Lay flat on your face, arms and legs spread in a star shape form. Naturally Keith picked a but he remembered the correct answer was actually c, to his surprise. Keith had laughed his head off and called Lance’s bluff. However Lance explained that if you lie down and spread out your body mass you're more likely to survive because the impact will be spread out throughout your entire body instead of just your feet, and will most likely not hurt your brain or spinal cord. Snapping back to reality, as Keith's body became closer to the ground, the realisation hit him that the two scenarios weren't that unlike; a fall in an elevator wasn’t that different from a fall without one. So despite his instincts he stread himself out in the starfish pose as he hurtled through the air with a monstrous beast flying close behind him. As he had hoped the creature hadn’t noticed how close to the ground it was flying, as it was too preoccupied with chasing keith. From his peripheral view he could see the beast try to stop itself from smashing into the ground but the speed in which it had flown down was too fast and it smashed into the ground with a loud thud. Then Keith hit the ground with a much less impressive thud. Pain spread throughout his entire self. It was a deep pain, a bone ache. He’s certain he’d broken nearly every bone in his body or at least that's what it felt like. </p><p>~&lt;|&gt;~</p><p>He just layed there, on the ground. He was in too much paint to be able to move right now, if ever. But he is alive. He would have to thank Lance once he finally got out of this hell hole. Lance. Keith missed lance, a lot. Too much. He had always denied to himself that he ever felt anything towards lance, except disdain of course. But he couldn’t lie about the way his heart would beat faster whenever he was around him and he couldn’t deny that he had teased Lance multiple times and from an outsider view it would probably look like flirting. Because he had always hoped deep down that if he maybe showed lance in a very subtle way that he might be open to more than a team work relationship, perhaps something would happen between them. He wouldn’t even mind if it wasn’t romantic in any kind, in fact he’d probably prefer it. He hoped that one day they could be friends. Not “rivals” not “teammates” just friends who would share things with each other that no one else would know to hug each other and… Ok maybe he wanted a little more than friendship. But just a closeness would  be enough for keith. He kept thinking of lance,through the pain, through the feeling of being dragged across the arena, through being thrown back into his cell. If he just didn't think about it, he could pretend he was still on the ship. If he didn’t think about it, he would still be in the same room as Lance, playing games and chatting as hunk made them all cookies, or as close as he could get, after a hard training session where they would complain to each other about how shiro pushes them all too hard. Oh how he wished for that mundanity. He now lay on hard metal, he realized that he wasn’t actually in as much pain anymore, was this a weird galra thing? Quick healing? Or was Lance's hack just that good? Nope. It was definitely the recent galra transformation. He could move, but only slowly he was still in a lot of pain but considering he felt like he would never move again about half an hour ago, this was a massive improvement. He managed to sit himself up and lean against the wall.<br/>
Just as he was drifting off to sleep he heard footsteps coming towards him. Not again he thought. Would he ever get to take a nap?</p><p>~&lt;|&gt;~</p><p> The door of the cell slammed open, Keith didn’t even have the energy to flinch. A tall galra man approached Keith, he seemed pleased which made Keith on edge. He presented something to Keith, as he stared at it he couldn’t quite connect why they were showing him a thing that looked too similar to a muzzle for a dog. Except it seemed a little flatter more appropriate for an animal with a smaller snout. Keith’s eyes widened in horror and he started shaking his head, however too tired to be able to form any words so he made strange grunting noises instead. The galra smiled evilly as he approached keith. He roughly grabbed Keith's head and smashed the muzzle like tool onto his face. Pieces of metal jammed into his face piercing the skin and creating large welts in the skin aggravating the wound already there. A large strap was placed around his head to make sure the thing stayed on. Once the muzzle was on correctly and the galra seemed satisfied, he left, leaving Keith with even more blood all over his face. Finally, Keith got some sleep, his eyes drifting closed and he hoped for just a small time where he could go without the pain and aching that still resided all throughout his body. The sound of the prison cell door opening was what awoke Keith. There were sounds of a struggle too that confused Keith so he eventually opened his eyes. He saw the same large galra man from before, dragging a body behind him. At first kieth thought the person was dead since they weren’t moving. But soon an all too familiar voice echoed through the cell.<br/>
“Put me down I can walk myself, gees this isn’t very good hospitality”<br/>
Lance's voice entered Keith's ears and he was sure he felt tears creep down his face. Lance was thrown into the cell violently with a scowl from the galra. Then the door was loudly shut on them. Concealing them in mostly darkness. Keith realised this was the first time he had actually seen the inside of his cell, since before the arena he was blindfolded. Lance groaned slightly and sat up. Only now realising that he had a roommate.<br/>
“Oh, hi there I didn’t see you before. I'm lance a paladin of voltron. And you?” Lance’s bubbly voice announced.<br/>
Keith could only gesture to the muzzle and strug.<br/>
“Why are you wearing that thing anyway?” Lance asked curiously animated movements to correspond with the words he was saying. Keith gave him a deadpan expression. How exactly was he supposed to answer. Silly, dumb, amazing Lance. He seemed to realise his mistake because he corrected himself, badly.<br/>
“That...was rhetorical” Keith tried to chuckle but the way the muzzle forced his face into a clenched position wouldn’t allow it.<br/>
“You know what we could do? I’ll ask you a yes or no question then you answer with a shake or a nod, ok?” Lance seemed kinda excited and Keith found it quite cute he had to admit. He nodded accordingly and Lance began he’s questions. They consisted of basic things like: were you captured too? And, are you good? With a specification of: not working with zarkon. Once Keith answered that one he seemed a lot less guarded and seemed keen to make friends with Keith. As Lance started talking more and more Keith started to feel sick and he noticed he felt really tired. But he listened to Lance chattering away about his siblings and how Voltron was gonna rescue them soon and he assured Keith that he would take him with them. At the moment Lance thought he was a member of the blade of marmora, not ideal but it would do for now. Lance finally stopped talking and took in Keith's apparence.<br/>
“Oh my gosh! What happened to you? Are you ok? Hold on I'm gonna come over there and do some first add ok?” Keith could only nod. He felt kinda woozy and his vision seemed to be blurring. The last thing he remembered seeing was Lance approaching him with a worried expression, then he lost consciousness all together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it, criticism is always welcome. Let me know your thoughts for this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Terribly sorry for the long wait, life got in the way a bit. So this chapter is a little short but hopefully it’s still enjoyable. Please leave comments. I love hearing what people think! And giving me requests for the fic really keeps me motivated so please don’t hesitate to leave your opinions :).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith’s eyes slowly opened, the hard, cold metal of the prison rested against his forehead. The lack of light for once was a blessing and not a curse since he could open his eyes without the worry of a vicious glare blinding him. His body ached and the bars from the muzzle surrounding his mouth dug in painfully. His other cuts and bruises were also sore, making it hard for him to move. But reluctantly he managed to sit himself upright. He could now see Lance asleep on the floor, his chest slowly rising and falling with steady breaths. Luckily Lance still looked relatively unharmed aside from a few bruises. They needed to talk and come up with a plan, but Keith couldn’t bring himself to wake Lance up. Remembering how much he loved his “beauty sleep” back on the castle. Keith didn’t have to wait long because Lance began to stir about half an hour later. His soft eyelids attracted Keith to look into his eyes as Lance slowly awakened. Once he realised where he was he sat up a bit and gave Keith a sleepy smile. He waved then faltered, a realisation crossing his face. He smiled again but this one seemed less genuine. Keith gave Lance a confused head tilt to try and convey his emotions.<br/>“Oh sorry galra man, I thought you looked like a team mate of mine for a minute, he’s name is Keith” Keith started to nod vigorously, pointing to himself, however the message was not received “oh do you know him? Yeah he’s pretty great, terrible hair taste though, if you ask me.“ Lance gave a slight chuckle as if recalling a memory, he probably was. Keith sighed with defeat at a chance of getting Lance to recognise him was missed. Keith got a closer look at Lance now that he was up and awake, and he noticed a nasty bruise forming on his left cheek, it looked very painful. Keith motioned to his own cheek and then pointed to Lance with a quizzical expression. <br/>“Oh…” lance looked pretty upset thinking about it, but answered non the less “yeah… I was trying to help with your injuries but one the Guards saw me and uh, he wasn’t very happy about it; sorry I couldn’t help you recover” Lance looked sheepish once he’d finished talking, apologises all over his face. Keith couldn’t help but blame himself, if he had been smarter and hadn't gotten hurt Lance would be fine right now. Hell if he hadn’t crashed his stupid lion, Lance would be healthy and fine and not stuck in a tiny cell with Keith. His thoughts continued to spiral, when they were broken by the prison door opening, the loud bang disrupting his thoughts. </p>
<p>~&lt;|&gt;~</p>
<p>Being dragged away in front of Lance was strangely embarrassing, because of Keith's injuries even sitting up and walking was a challenge let alone fighting off a garla guard twice his size. The metal of the floor stuck to his body causing a burning sensation down his side as he was dragged from the arm. Large doors opened to reveal the same room where his painful transformation took place. Memories of the event flashed in Keith's mind, the pain resonating in his mind like it was happening all over again. His heart rate increased dramatically and he began to take shallow breaths gasping for air he couldn’t quite swallow. He was having a panic attack. His body began shaking the more the events of his last visit here were re-lived. He was soon dragged over to a nasty looking woman with purple skin and white hair, she sneered at him with a concerning smile crossing her face. <br/>“Tag him” she stated to one of the other men in the room, they rushed over with a handgun looking object and roughly seized his newly formed cat-like ears. The gun was placed firmly against it, Keith could feel the metal through the thin layer of skin his ear was made of. With an awfully loud bang and a moderately mild ache, the “tagging” was complete. The crew of the galra vessel seemed satisfied, they tied Keith up like they had when he had first arrived and proceeded to yank the still panicked Keith back to his cell, mercy be damned. </p>
<p> ~&lt;|&gt;~<br/>With an audible “thunk” Keith was re-acquainted with the cell he knew too well at this point. The new binds restricting his movement would make escaping a challenge to say the least. Upon scanning the room, his already increased heart rate began to overdrive as he scanned the cell over and over again hoping his eyes were just failing him. But no matter how many times he searched, Lance was no longer in the chamber. Keith began trying to call out for him through the tight muzzle, with little luck. In his frenzing state of mind he started banging his head violently against the wall to try and dislodge the object covering his mouth. The echo of the slamming sound was hard not to hear and he had soon attracted the attention of the guards. Who stormed into his cell and pulled him away from the wall only to beat him themsleves, the guards mumbling harsh insults along the lines of “stupid mut” and “quiet halfbreed!” Keith despite his depleted stamina and injuries fought like hell and wouldn’t stop. Through the already open cell door Lance was guided passively by a guard; he was looking quite confused and distressed. Keith's eyes opened wide and he stopped struggling, he began trying to reach out towards Lance, but the bonds holding his hands behind his back wouldn't allow it. Since Keith had calmed down upon Lance's return, the guards decided they didn’t need to be around any longer and left the cell slamming the door behind themselves. They both stood there looking at each other, and as Keith looked closer he could see a hint of fear crossing Lance’s face. He couldn’t really blame him, right now he looked like the enemy and wasn’t behaving much better. Keith with a huff flopped to his knees in exhaustion if he thought he was tired before now he felt like he was dying. He’s limbs wouldn’t pudge and he felt his torso drop to lay on his legs, his body going limp. He felt his head hit the floor and his eyes began to close and all he could think about was the fear that was displayed in Lance’s eyes, those gorgeous beautiful sapphire eyes. His own violet orbs lost sight as his eyelids fell. </p>
<p>~&lt;|&gt;~ </p>
<p>Team voltron, what a joke; right now there was no team, they were missing two of their best fighters and were unable to form voltron. Each person in the group had dealt with the loss of the two paladins in different ways. Hunk who was usually the most optimistic of the team was conposivley cooking all Lance’s favourite foods with concerning muttering as he did so, and there was almost never a time when he wasn’t cooking something. PIdge had barely slept, obsessed with finding them and causing the technology she once loved to be somewhat of a curse instead. Allura mostly kept to herself and was surprisingly absent from most meals and interactions with the rest of the team members. Coran was trying to lighten everyone’s moods but even his optimism was breaking down the longer the two paladins were missing. And Shiro had been training manically, spending far too much time on the training deck than was healthy. Some of the team members were starting to wonder if they would ever find their red and blue friends when they received a call from the blade of marmora. The call was immeasurably helpful, one of their spys on a galra ship had spotted Lance being herded by a guard while he was passing through that area of the ship. He gave a good enough description of Lance that the paladins believed his story. The blade member could tell them the name of the ship and its current location. This was a glimmer of hope for the team, a massive lead. Pidge immediately sprinted off after the call to locate this ship so they could track it’s movements. The whole team’s energy changed, determination setting in, they could get their friends back. A new fire was lit beneath them. </p>
<p> ~&lt;|&gt;~ </p>
<p>Lance’s gaze hadn’t left the spot where the currently unconscious man lay on their floor. When he was returned to his cell from an apparently harmless medical checkup from the garla. He was shocked to see who he thought was a harmless prisoner not unlike himself, violently thrashing in multiple guards' holds seemingly in a bloodthirsty frenzy. But what really made Lance curious was how the behaviour seemed to cease once his roommate layed eyes on him. So as Lance peered down at the creature before him he couldn’t help but question his original feelings upon returning to the cell. Should he really be scared when it almost seemed like the man was worried for him? Gazing down at the figure Lance couldn’t help but notice that behind the muzzle and the bruises that the person did seem to have an attractive face, he felt like he almost recognised it. But too much of the figure’s face was covered to be able to say. The longer Lance starred the more enchanted he became, he wanted to know this person's backstory, why they were here on a garla ship, seemingly of galra race yet not aligned with them. He watched the shallow rise and fall of his chest as he slept and told himself once the man woke up he would ask some of his questions.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>